


This Is My Confession (it's now or never)

by shewarbler



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, purely porn, this is porn, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/pseuds/shewarbler
Summary: Shane likes to be called a "good boy". Reed likes to oblige.





	This Is My Confession (it's now or never)

It was an accidental discovery, really – the first time anyway.

Skin tingling, panting for breath, Reed collapsed down onto the bed beside Shane. The air surrounding them was hot and heavy, scented with sweat and sex. Shane stared wide eyed at the ceiling, still coming down from his third consecutive orgasm and tried to steady his breathing. His hands shook slightly as he tugged the covers over their naked bodies, the sensation of the sheets brushing against his over-sensitive skin making him gasp even more. For a moment the only sounds in the room were their breathing, chests heaving with the effort of returning to a normal rhythm, and the quiet music coming from the speakers on Shane’s dresser. This was the perfect moment for Shane really; he and Reed post-sex, gasping for air and coming down from mind-blowing orgasms, with nowhere pressing to go except into each other’s arms. The music was just beginning to lull Shane off into a peaceful slumber when, distantly, the bed beside him began to shake slightly.

_“I was busy thinkin’ ‘bout boys, boys, boys…”_

“Really Shane? That’s on your playlist?” Reed giggled, turning over onto his stomach to look at Shane with an amused smile.

Shane smirked and titled his head to look down at Reed, “What? It’s a sex song. It’s a sex playlist. Ergo, sex song is on the sex playlist.”

“I still can’t believe you talked me into a _sex playlist_. I can’t listen to some of these songs without getting turned on.” Reed commented.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when you were grinding along to Britney earlier. Might have heard you _moaning_ , but no complaining…” Shane teased, but lifted his arm to beckon Reed closer.

Reed giggled some more and snuggled against Shane’s side, head resting on his chest and an arm flung loosely over his waist. Shane’s hand automatically found Reed’s hair, curls a little damp with sweat but still just as soft to the touch - the other reached down to entwine their fingers and give Reed’s hand a light squeeze.

“You okay? We went a little hard there. I didn’t pull your hair too much did I?” Shane asked quietly, fingertips gently massaging Reed’s scalp as his eyes fluttered closed.

Shivers prickled across Shane’s skin as Reed sighed happily, “Mm, no. Yeah. I mean…yes, I’m fine and no you didn’t pull too much.” Shane chuckled in response, earning him a pinch to the side. “Hey, don’t laugh at me. M’sleepy…you tire me out.”

“Not as much as you do me. You must be out to break some kind of record cause we’ve never done three in a row before. Not that I’m complaining.” Shane added the last part just to be sure.

“Yeah, well…you’re a good boy. You can handle it.” Reed said dreamily, sounding as though he could be asleep in the next instant.

Shane’s eyes flew open in response, his entire body suddenly much more alert following Reed’s words. “What…what did you just say?” he asked carefully, unsure if he had heard correctly.

Reed grumbled sleepily, “You’re a good boy Shane, always good…” he trailed off into sleep.

Shane however, was left feeling entirely too aroused for someone who had just been pleasured beyond comprehension. He lay very still; partly as to not disturb Reed, but mostly because his mind was too absorbed in repeating Reed’s words over and over.

“A good boy…” he said experimentally. A jolt of pleasure shot through his overstimulated body, and he had to stifle a slight groan.

He watched Reed carefully as he too drifted off to sleep: noticed how his lips twitched ever so slightly whenever Shane squeezed his hand or stroked his cheek, and noted with curiosity as a blush spread over his cheeks even in sleep. Shane’s final thoughts before joining Reed in a much needed sleep were of how to pull those words from Reed’s lips again, and if they would have the same effect when spoken with lust.

Shane slept with a smile.

* * *

It didn’t really happen again for a while. They still performed an unspeakable amount of pleasurable acts on one another of course, but the phrase wasn’t uttered again until a few weeks later – Shane had almost forgotten about it if he was being honest. The instant he heard it again however, the feeling was undeniable.

They had been in the common room with some other Windsors, participating in yet another game night, and relaxed further into the sofa as the night unfolded. Reed was nestled under Shane’s arm, curled into a small adorable ball and trailing aimless patterns around his palm, occasionally directing a lazy smile up at Shane whenever something amusing happened. Even when Wes and David started arguing over the rules of Monopoly Shane’s mood didn’t dampen.

“Shane! Back me up here. Tell David that not letting the other person know you’ve landed on their property is _cheating_!” Wes yelled across the room, pointing furiously at his friend.

David rolled his eyes in exasperation, “It’s _not_ cheating, Wes! You just aren’t paying enough attention! Right Shane?”

Shane looked between the two boys and very carefully formed his answer, “I think…I’m not going to respond to that. Someone else can be the mediator.”

“Ugh whatever. Charlie! Come here!” Wes dismissed him immediately and ran after Charlie as he passed by the doors.

“I’m busy! Leave me alone!” Charlie’s voice echoed from down the hall, his pace audibly increasing.

Reed laughed a little and looked up at Shane, “That was the correct way to deal with that situation. Good boy.” He patted Shane’s leg a little as he spoke, and sparks flew through Shane’s entire body. The pleasure was instantaneous.

Shane’s breath hitched and his body stiffened slightly, heat gathering low in his stomach as Reed’s words hung in the air around them. He stared intently at Reed and swallowed around his suddenly dry mouth, mind racing with thousands of thoughts brought on by those two seemingly innocent words. Already growing hard, Shane started to zone out of the room.

“Are you alright Shane? Shane?” Reed’s hand on his cheek brought Shane back to the moment with a jolt, every fingertip sending a rush through his body.

Even with concern etched into his features, Shane thought Reed was the most beautiful person he had ever come across. His eyes, so wide and bright; his cheeks, always perfectly flushed and smooth; his endless jaw, curved perfectly to frame his features; and those lips… Those plush, kissable and _tantalising_ lips that tasted like honey and could perform downright _sinful_ things. Shane craved those lips on his at every possible moment – especially now, when he wanted to pull the same words from them and revel in the things they made him do.

“I’m fine. Great, even.” Shane said as he leapt out of their chair, jostling Reed a little, but the smaller boy was soon pulled up also as Shane hurried them both from the room. “Come with me for a second.”

Shane blew more than Reed’s mind that night.

* * *

After that, Shane began actively trying to get Reed to say the words again. He would fulfil Reed’s every need, both sexual and trivial, just in an attempt to be called a _good boy_. Even the thought of it would make him shiver. Alas his efforts appeared to be in vain, leading Shane to decide to be more direct with his request. Unfortunately both boys were so busy with school and all that it entailed that the opportunity happened much later than Shane would have liked, and even then it wasn’t brought up as smoothly as he had intended.

The first quiet moment they had together was of course spent in bed, with clothes long forgotten, tangled together and cramming in as many kisses and touches as possible before responsibilities came knocking again. Shane lay flat on his back; neck craned to the side as Reed straddled his hips and covered every inch of his exposed skin with nipping bites and soothing kisses. His hands found Reed’s hips and gripped them hard enough to leave bruises as he rolled his own upwards, pulling a low moan from Reed which sent tingling vibrations down Shane’s spine.

“So good…so so good…you’re amazing…” Shane murmured to the ceiling as Reed left a wet trail across his collarbones, and retraced his movements to blow cold air over the same path. Shane moaned deep in his chest when Reed’s lips found his own in a harsh, dominant kiss. He let Reed take complete control and pulled every last ounce of air from his lungs until he was gasping for a breath and trembling under Reed’s touch.

“Feel good baby? I’ve missed this so much.” Reed whispered into Shane’s ear, flicking his tongue lightly around it and making the younger boy jump in surprise. Reed chuckled darkly and Shane considered the possibility that maybe his boyfriend wasn’t such an angel after all, but then Reed was grinding down on him again and Shane’s mind went blissfully blank. “You’re making me feel so good…wanna see?”

Shane nodded hurriedly and tilted his head upwards a little as Reed straightened and stretched his arms above his head. He smirked at Shane playfully and let his hands tangle in his own hair, eyes fluttering closed in the process – those long lashes casting shadows over perfect cheek bones. Reed arched his back and slowly – _painfully slowly_ – walked his fingers across his face, neck, shoulders, chest and stomach until they reached the waistband of his obscenely tight black boxer briefs. Opening his eyes to stare directly into Shane’s, Reed slipped one hand beneath the waistband and began stroking himself lightly while the other hand covered Shane’s where it gripped at his hip. Shane whimpered at the expression on Reed’s face – his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly in pleasure, eyes struggling to remain fixed on Shane’s, lip pulled between his teeth as his breaths came in quiet little gasps with every stroke.

“Fuck…Reed. You’re so beautiful. I wanna make you feel good.” Shane said as he watched Reed intently. He circled his hips upwards again, a practiced movement by this point, and moaned in time with Reed.

“You do Shane, oh god you do. This…this is all you, baby.” Reed managed to say with a satisfied smile, squeezing Shane’s hand reassuringly. Shane slid his free hand up Reed’s chest and to his face to gently touch his lips, and Reed responded by pressing soft kisses to Shane’s palm. His hand moved to Reed’s shoulder and used it as leverage to thrust up hard a few times, pulling long moans from both of them every time.

“Is this good? Tell me if this is good.” Shane questioned between thrusts and moans.

Reed looked at him with a frown for a second before Shane thrust again, causing his head to fall back and eyes to close in pleasure, “Do y-you really have to ask that Shane? I think – _oh_ – I think the answer is pretty obv- obvious.”

Grinning, Shane let go of Reed’s shoulder and lightly dug his nails into the skin instead, and slowly started to drag his hand down Reed’s chest. A loud cry escaped from the smaller boy. “I want you to say it. Say that it feels good.”

“Shane! _Fuck_ it feels good! It feels _so_ good!” Reed cried out, grabbing a hold of Shane’s hand and directing it back up his chest, “Again. Please.”

Shane’s breath was coming in sharp pants, chest rising and falling in quick succession, but he barely noticed as his fingernails bit into Reed’s skin again. The noises Reed was making were so blissful he doubted he even had the brain power to notice any other sound. Shane raked his nails across Reed’s chest again and again, until the skin was covered in deep red trails and Reed was trembling above him, incoherently mumbling a mixture of _Shane_ and _good_ and _more_.

With both hands placed on Reed’s chest, Shane looked up at him with dark, lustful eyes and licked his lips at the picture. Shane heard himself say the words before he thought them, but in the moment he didn’t feel panicked. “Tell me I’m a good boy. I love making you feel good, Reed. Doing whatever you say. Doesn’t that make me good?”

Reed glanced down at him with a flicker of thought, barely comprehensible as it crossed his face, and let his head drop to the side with a sigh. “You are good Shane.” He started to rock back and forth as he spoke, the friction sending pleasure coursing through them both at frightening speed. “Always taking care of me…like a good boy.”

The groan that broke free from Shane came from deep inside him and continued for a considerable time – it sounded _delicious_ to Reed, who responded by arching his back into Shane’s hands and rolling his hips at the same time. Shane was completely lost in the moment. Harder than before, and with both hands, Shane clawed his way down Reed’s chest and ran them around to grab at his ass and pull him closer, thrusting up hard. Reed’s cries of pleasure were getting louder every time their hips connected and eventually he fell forward, managing to catch himself on either side of Shane just in time, their panting breaths ghosting over each other’s faces in frantic gasps.

“Reed…oh my god… _Reed_.” Shane groaned out repeatedly, one hand sliding up to grab a fistful of Reed’s sweaty curls and pull him into a messy kiss.

Reed pulled back enough to whisper against Shane’s lips. “You’re a good boy Shane, such a good boy…” he broke off into a moan as Shane’s thrusts became increasingly erratic. The hold on his hair should have been painful but instead caused the fire to start building low in his stomach - and he wanted more. Reed managed to manoeuvre his head just next to Shane’s ear, and made sure his voice would be low and steady when he spoke.

“You are _my_ good boy, Shane. All mine.”

As if on cue, and with a stream of colourful curse words mixed with Reed’s name, Shane saw stars and came harder than he could ever remember doing (a record Reed seemed to like to continually break). His entire body shook as he held Reed close to him, clinging onto any part of him he could as the smaller boy thrust _one two three_ more times and cried out into the pillow by Shane’s head, joining him in post-orgasm bliss.

They didn’t move for what felt like _hours_ – Reed’s body moulded to Shane’s as he lay on top of him, breathing slowly evening out and feeling coming back into their limbs – until Shane started to shift a little uncomfortably. In one ungraceful movement Reed rolled off of Shane and flopped onto the mattress beside him instead, almost rolling off the bed completely. Shane instinctively reached out and grabbed him, a shy smile starting to spread to Reed’s face when he turned to Shane and saw his boyfriend gazing at him with big shiny eyes.

“That was…something.” Shane offered to the quiet moment, laughing a little.

Reed’s smile grew as he looked at Shane, “Yeah. That was something new. Do you…maybe want to…tell me what brought that on? We could talk about it.”

Shane shrugged sheepishly and glanced away. He cast his eyes downward and caught sight of Reed’s chest, causing him to wince slightly at the red, raised scratches - a stark contrast to Reed’s pale skin – and was instantly filled with guilt. Shane raised a hand to tenderly touch one particularly angry line and softly traced his fingers down it, resting his palm flat on Reed’s stomach at the end.

“Don’t worry about that. It felt good.” Reed whispered, reading Shane’s mind. Shane looked up at him finally with a tentative smile, almost as if he were offering an apology. “I promise I enjoyed it. You didn’t hurt me.” Reed reassured him.

“Well, just in case…” Shane’s smile relaxed and he leaned in to pepper Reed’s reddened skin with little kisses, working his way up until he could nuzzle their noses together. Reed giggled and tilted his head up to press their lips together for a few gentle kisses; the moment a stark difference to their interactions mere moments ago. They both sighed happily as Shane dropped his head to Reed’s shoulder and fitted aganst his small waist.

“So are you going to tell me which part of that was the biggest turn on for you?” Reed asked after a moment, making Shane grumble and bury is face in Reed’s neck. “Come on, why are you embarrassed? You obviously liked it. Maybe if you tell me we can do it again?” Reed tried to encourage him, curious to see what got his boyfriend so worked up.

Shane mumbled something against Reed’s skin, clearly trying to hide what he was saying, and Reed couldn’t really understand why. Shane was the confident one in their relationship – in front of and behind closed doors – and was usually never hesitant in his actions. Reed shuffled back a little so he could look Shane in the face.

“Hey. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. If I think it’s weird, I’ll tell you. But considering I’m the one who brought up the paint and we both know how _that_ turned out, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Reed said playfully, hoping his tone would make Shane a little more comfortable.

Shane looked at Reed, “I… _Ilikebeingcalledagoodboy._ ” He let out in one breath before screwing his eyes shut, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Shane.” Reed said with one eyebrow slightly arched.

Shane peeked out through one eye, saw that Reed was _still_ looking at him like _that_ , and sighed deeply. He finally looked at Reed, and although a little sheepish, spoke clearer, “It turns out…being called a good boy is…quite a turn on for me. A big one.”  He smiled nervously at Reed and hurried to continue before he could say anything. “And I really didn’t want to bring it up like this; I had this whole speech planned. But then when you started saying those things it made me remember how I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it and I just…god, Reed, when you _say it_ I lose my dam mind. But if you don’t like it or if you think it’s weird I totally get it, I’ll just try forg- _mmph_.”

Reed successfully shut Shane up with a forceful kiss, taking the younger Anderson by surprise, but ending his ridiculous ranting. When he pulled back, Shane was a little breathless from both his rambling and the kiss, but his eyes glinted happily.

“You are ridiculous. Why were you so embarrassed about telling me that?£ Reed asked, “I actually think I’m…sort of into it.”

Shane sighed in relief and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. “I dunno. Guess it just took me by surprise, so I was still coming to terms with it. Plus it _is_ a little…strange. I didn’t want to weird you out too much, even if I do enjoy it.”

Reed stretched over to wind one of Shane’s curls around his finger as he thought about Shane’s confession. He started to wonder how to reassure Shane that his pleasures were nothing to be ashamed about, but decided to ponder it later. For now he just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was at ease. He focussed his eyes on Shane’s face again and spoke softly.

“Shane, anything that makes you feel good is bound to make me feel good too. There is no need to try hide it. Besides, the only strange thing in this relationship is _you_.” He teased.

Shane’s head whipped to the side as he gave Reed an animated offended expression; jaw agape in an exaggerated ‘O’ and eyebrows almost touching his hairline. “How dare you! I’m not strange!” Reed let his head fall back and laughed loudly, only to have his breath knocked out of him a few seconds later when Shane started tickling his ribs. “You take that back! I’m not stopping until you do!”

As Wes and David walked past Reed’s room they couldn’t help but notice that the screams coming from inside were of a different nature to that of which they had grown accustomed to.

* * *

 


End file.
